Something's wrong
by Number14
Summary: Something is wrong with Abby,but she wont tell anyone whats wrong. Not even her friends!Can Nigel figure out whats wrong? Find out! 15 and 34
1. Default Chapter

Heyy everyone! I'm back! Yay! I hope you will like this story….

Summery: Something is wrong with Abby, but she won't tell anyone what's wrong. Not even her friends! Can Nigel figure out what's wrong? Find out! Nigel/Abby and a little bit of Wally/Kuki

Chapter one

By the time school was over it started to rain but that didn't bother Abby. She was walking home alone because she didn't feel like talking to anyone … not even her friends! Abby's feelings were hurt and it was all because of the Delightful children from down the lane.

Flashback

"Hey Abby," Said Nigel.

"Hi Nigel, what's up?" Abby asked.

"Nothing really…um…listen," Nigel said. "We haven't talked to each other in a long time……and I was wondering...if you want to come with us to get ice cream or something….."

"That's a good idea," Abby said. "Who's coming with us?"

"Everyone…Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie…it will be like old times." Nigel said.

"Ok, I'll come. What time?" Abby asked.

"We will meet at the ice-cream store at eight," Said Nigel. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yea that's ok with me." Abby said.

"Great!" Nigel said with a smile.

Abby chuckled and said:

"It's going to great seeing everyone again….I was starting to miss you guys so much…" Abby said.

"I know," Nigel said. "We were all so busy with home work and-

Nigel was interrupted by Lizzie.

"Nigel! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!" Lizzie said as she joined Nigel and Abby.

"Um…sorry Lizzie….I was just asking Abby something..." Nigel said.

"Oh….hi Abby," Lizzie said.

"Hi."

"Anyway…Let's go Nigel…remember you said you will walk me home after school?" Lizzie asked.

"Um, right. Bye Abby," Nigel said. "See you at eight?" Nigel asked.

Abby nodded.

"Nigel lets go now!" Lizzie said. She was starting to get impatient. With a final wave to Abby Nigel walked to Lizzie and they both walked together. Abby sighed sadly and was about to leave when she herd a voice.

"Why, hello Abigail." Said the delightful children.

"Oh, hello delightful dorks," Abby said. "What do you want?"

"We were just walking by and we couldn't help but listen to the conversation….it seems that you are jealous that Lizzie is Nigel's girlfriend…and not yours." They said.

"Jealous?" asked Abby. "I'm not jealous."

"Oh really?" They said.

"Yea really," Said Abby in a mean tone. "Now, if you will excuse me…I'm going home."

"You are blind you know that?" They said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"You think that Nigel likes you but he actually doesn't. In fact no body likes you. Not even your friends." They said.

"That's not true." Abby said.

"Yes it is," Said the delightful children. "Why do you think that your friends didn't talk to you?"

"Because they were-

"Busy? Ha!" They said. " They weren't busy…..they just didn't want to talk to you…that's all….all your friends don't like you…and they wish you would just disappear!"

"Why should I believe you?" Abby said angrily.

"Because…just think about it Abigail….you didn't talk to your friends in a long time…..and they didn't talk to you ether…..the reason why is simple….they don't like you," Said the delightful children. "Well, bye for now."

End of flashback

By the time the flashback ended she was already home. With a sad sigh she entered her home.

Meanwhile

"Thanks for walking home with me Nigel," Said Lizzie as they arrived at her house. "It was SO nice of you!"

"No problem. See you later." Nigel said. Lizzie grabbed his hand before he could move.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss good bye?" Lizzie asked.

"Um….sorry Lizzie….I got to go….I promise I will call you. Bye!" Nigel said. He grabbed his umbrella and started walking home leaving a very confused Lizzie.

Nigel was walking home alone when he herd someone call his name.

"Nigel! Wait up!"

It was Wally. Nigel smiled and stopped.

"Hey Wally, what's up?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing," Said Wally. "I just can't wait until eight."

"Me ether," Nigel said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to break up with Lizzie." Nigel said.

"SERIOUSLY?" Wally said in a shocked voice.

"Yup…I'm going to call her when I get home…I hope she won't get mad at me…." Nigel said.

"Forget about her….but anyway….why are you breaking up with her?" Wally asked with curiosity. Nigel blushed and said:

"….I like someone else…." Nigel said.

"Cool! Who's the lucky girl?" Wally asked.

"………Abby………" Nigel said softly. Wally's mouth dropped opened when he herd Nigel said 'Abby'.

"Cool Nigel. When will you tell her?" Asked Wally.

"When you are ready to tell Kiki…" Nigel said. Wally blush.

"…..That's going to take some time….." Wally said.

"Don't worry," Said Nigel. "It's going to take time for me to tell her too."

**End of chapter **

I hoped you like this chapter so far...please R/R! Thanks!

"


	2. Breaking up with Lizzie

Wow! Four reviews! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! Here is chapter 2!

I don't own code name kids next door…

Chapter two breaking up with Lizzie

As soon as Nigel got home he picked up his phone and dialled Lizzie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie…its Nigel…" Nigel said.

"Oh, hi Nigel! Listen…I was thinking….do you want to go on a date with me today?" Lizzie asked.

"Um…sorry Lizzie I got plans..." Nigel said.

"With who?" Lizzie asked.

"With……my friends….." Nigel said. He was starting to get nervous.

"Cant you make plans with them another day?" Lizzie asked.

"No I-

"Oh, I get it, your _friends _are more important then me, right?" Lizzie asked. Nigel could tell that she was starting to get angry.

"Lizzie….."

"What?"

"Look…..I been thinking….and I don't think that we should go out anymore……" Nigel said.

"You….want to…..b-b-break u-u-u-up?" Lizzie asked in a shaky voice.

"………..Yes……………." Nigel said.

"B-B-But-t…..we can s-still b-be f-f-f-f-friends….r-right?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course Lizzie……we will always be friends…..not matter what….." Nigel said.

"Ok…….well…..I will see you in school ok?" Lizzie said.

"OK…..bye Lizzie." Nigel said.

"Bye."

CLICK

Nigel and Lizzie hanged up. After hanging up the phone, Nigel called Wally.

"Hello?"

"Wally, I did it." Nigel said happily.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yea, I just called Lizzie right now and I told her it's over…." Nigel said.

"Congrats Nigel….so what are you doing now?" Wally asked.

"Noting really……I just wanted to tell you the good news that's all." Wally said.

"Ok Nigel, I will see you at eight ok?" Wally asked.

"Ok, bye Wally." Nigel said.

Nigel hanged up the phone and went to his room.

…………….Later that day………. ……..

(Night time)

Nigel was the first to arrive at the ice cream store. Few minutes later Wally came.

"Hey Nigel!" Wally said.

"Hi Wally, glade you can make it!" Nigel said happily.

Wally laughed and said:

"Me too!" Wally said.

"So….when are you planning telling Kuki that you like her?" Nigel asked. Wally blushed.

"I don't know…..I guess I will tell her whenever I'm ready." Wally said.

"That's good. It's going to take me a long time to tell Abby too." Nigel said.

"But Nigel-

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Hoagie said.

"Hey Hoagie no time no see!" Wally said.

"Yea I know! So what up with you guys?" Hoagie asked. "Anything new happened?" Hoagie asked.

"Yea! A lot! Nigel broke up with Lizzie." Wally said.

"Seriously!" Hoagie asked in a shocked voice.

"Yup! And I like someone else." Nigel said.

"Who is it?" Hoagie asked.

"…………Abby……." Nigel said in a soft voice.

"Cool, Nigel! So when are you going to tell Abby that you like her?" Hoagie asked.

"When Wally is ready to tell Kuki." Nigel said. Wally blushed while Hoagie started laughing.

"Yea right! Like that's ever going to happen!" Hoagie said.

"Ha-ha, Hoagie, very funny….." Wally said.

"What's funny?" Kuki asked.

The boys turned around to find Kuki standing right in front of them.

"What's so funny?" Kuki asked again.

"Um…..Hoagie was just telling' us a…funny joke." Wally said, laughing nervously. "Isn't that right….Hoagie?" Wally asked.

"Uh…..yea…….just told them a funny joke….." Hoagie said.

"Well that's weird," Kuki said as she walked towards the boys. "I thought Hoagie's jokes were bad…..no offence Hoagie." Kuki said.

Wally and Nigel started laughing when Kuki said that Hoagie's jokes were bad. It was the truth. He was telling bad jokes ever since he was a kid….and he still tells bad jokes today!

"None…taking…." Hoagie said. Kuki started a new subject.

"So…where's Abby?" She asked.

"We thought she would come with you." Wally said.

"…..She didn't….."Kuki said.

"Don't worry….she'll be here in a few minutes……"Nigel said hopefully.

The four teenagers waited and waited but there was no sign of Abby any ware. Kuki was starting to get worried.

"What if something bad happened to her?" Kuki asked.

"Oh come now," Nigel said. "Abby could take care of herself."

"Nigel….we've been waiting for her for like….an hour." Hoagie said.

"Hoagie," Wally said. "We've been waiting here for only a few minutes."

"What's your point?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm going to call Abby to see what's up." Kuki said as she reached into her bag and took out her cell phone.

"Good idea Kuki." Wally said. Kuki dialled Abby's house number. Few minutes later it was ringing

"Hello?"

"Abby where are you?" Kuki asked. "We've been waiting for you-

"I'm sorry….but I can't come….." Abby said.

"What? Why?" Kuki asked.

"Because-

Abby stopped herself before saying anything else. She couldn't tell Kuki what happened to her this after noon so she had to lie to her.

"Because I have to cook dinner for my parents…." Abby said.

"Oh….ok….well….bye Abby….." Kuki said.

Kuki turned off her cell phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Nigel asked. Kuki sighed again and said:

"She said that she can't come…" Kuki said.

"How come?" Hoagie asked.

"Because she has to cook dinner for her family…" Kuki said.

"That stinks…."Wally said.

"Yea it does," Kuki said. "But I think Abby lied to me…"

"Why would she lie to you Kuki," Said Nigel. "You're her best friend."

"I don't know," Said Kuki. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Could be…." Hoagie said.

"But I didn't do anything that would make her mad…..did I?" Kuki asked in a sad voice.

"No…never…" Wally said.

"Well…..I think its time to go…"Nigel said. "It's already nine."

"NINE? I got to go home! My mom says I have to be home by nine thirty." Hoagie said.

"Yea I have to go too…"Nigel said sadly. Then he got an idea.

"Hey why don't we all talk in the computer?" Nigel suggested.

"Good idea Nigel. Well….talk to you in the internet." Wally said.

"Bye."

With a final wave goodbye Hoagie and Nigel left the two teenagers.

"Wally," Said Kuki. "Can we go to Abby's house? I want to talk to her."

"Sure. I was going to ask you the same thing." Wally said.

"Really?"

"No."

"Wally!"

"I'm just kidding! Yea, I was going to ask you the same thing." Wally said smiling.

"Very funny, now can we please go?" Kuki asked.

"Yea let's go."

**End of chapter **

That's it for now! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are the best! Please r/r! Thanks bye! 


	3. A slap on the face

Here is chapter three! I'm so sorry that it took a long time for chapter 3 to come up. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter three a slap in the face

Wally knocked on the door. At first there was no answer, but then the door opened. It was Abby's dad.

"Oh, hello Wally and Kuki!" Said Mr. L. "What brings you two here?"

"Hi there Mr. L," Said Wally. "Is Abby home?"

"Yes she is!" Said Abby's dad. "But she's really not in the mood."

"What do you mean not in the mood?" Asked Kuki. Abby's father sighed sadly and said:

"Poor Abby was in her room crying her eyes out." Said Abby's dad. "I try asking her what's wrong but she keeps telling me that she's fine."

"She's been crying?" Asked Kuki.

"Yes," Said Mr. L. "I think someone hurt her feelings or something like that…"

"Feelings hurt?" Wally asked. Abby's dad nodded and was about to say something when Wally interrupted him by saying:

"Oh….well…..can you tell her that we stopped by?" Asked Wally.

"Why sure! Now you kids go home! I think it's going to rain again." Said Abby's father.

Wally nodded. He took Kuki's hand and together they left the house.

After seeing Wally and Kuki leave, Abby's dad closed the door. Then he went up to his daughter's room. He knocked on the door.

"Abby? Can I come in?"

"I'm…..busy dad….." Said Abby.

"Oh….well……um…..your friends Wally and Kuki were just here….." Said Mr. Lincoln.

Silence.

"Abby-

"Why did they came here?" Abby asked.

"Well….they were concerned…." Said Abby's dad. were concerned…….about you……."

Abby didn't say anything after what her dad said to her. Then she spoke.

"Dad……I'm doing my homework…….I will see you in the morning ok?"

"…….Ok Abby…..good-night……"

Abby was mad at her self for lying to her dad but she just couldn't let him know what was going on. She just couldn't.

**Flashback**

"Hello again Abby." Said the delightful children.

"Oh…..hi……." Said Abby.

"Still thinking about what we told you after school?" They asked.

"……yes…..."

"Do you believe us now?"

"……..I don't know………."

"Abby………you're useless you know that?"

"……..Am not………"

"Yes you are," Said the delightful children. "I mean look at you! Your friends don't care about you and they don't even want to talk to you! Face it Abby! You are useless!"

Abby could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Awwwwwww……did we make you cry?"

"Shut up!"

She slammed the door.

**End of flashback**

Abby cried.

"_Maybe I am useless…….and maybe……my friends don't care about me at all……..not even…..Nigel……" _

Next day

(School)

"Hey guys," Said Hoagie. "Did you find out what's wrong with Abby?"

"…….Not really……" Said Wally.

"She wasn't home?" Nigel asked.

"No she was home…..but her dad told us that she was not in the mood." Kuki said.

"Not in the mood?" Hoagie asked.

Wally nodded and said:

"Her dad also said that she was crying," Said Wally. "But he can't figure out what's wrong with her."

"He said that someone probably hurt her feelings….." Kuki added.

"Strange," Said Nigel. "Why would someone hurt Abby's feelings?"

"Who knows." Said Wally.

"Well….I will try talking to her…..but I'm not sure if she will…."Nigel said.

Later that day

(After school)

Nigel grabbed his books from his locker and closed it. Then he walked over to Abby who was also taking books out of her locker. Taking a deep breath Nigel slowly walked up to her and said:

"….Hi Abby….."

Abby didn't even turn her head to see him but she did reply.

"…..Hi Nigel……"

"….Abby….everyone is worried about you….." Nigel said in a soft voice.

Abby closed her locker shut and turned to Nigel.

"Oh really?"

"Yea….when you didn't show up we all got worried." Nigel said.

"Yea right…since when you ever get worried about me?" Abby asked. Nigel was shocked when he herd Abby say that. Abby turned away from him and was starting to walk away when Nigel grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's up with you." Nigel said.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Nigel, let go of me now!" Abby yelled.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Nigel said.

To Abby's surprise, and to his, she slapped him in the face. Nigel let go of her wrist and they both stared at eachother. Not knowing what to say or do.

…………**To be continued…………….**

**End of chapter**

If this chapter was alittle short I'm really sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R! 


	4. Tears and Wally's confession part one

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter four!

Don't own Kids next door

Chapter four Tears and Wally's confession part one

Nigel let go of Abby's hand. Abby was shocked of what she had just done and so was Nigel. For a while neither of them knew what to say but then Nigel got tired of the silence and started to talk.

"….Ow….." Was his only reply.

Abby cried and said:

"I'm…..I'm so sorry Nigel….." Abby said between tears.

"Abby its ok, but…..why did you have to hit me so hard?" Nigel asked. He was sill rubbing his cheek.

"…….Nigel…..I'm so sorry……you must hate me so much now….." Abby said.

"What? Hate you? Abby-

"I guess they were right…..you guys don't like me at all. …" Abby said.

"What? Who told you this?" Nigel asked.

"…………………."

Abby turned away from Nigel. She didn't want to tell him who told her this. Nigel put his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Abby what's going on?"

Abby turned to face him and without a warning she put her arms around him and hold him in a tight hug. Nigel, who was blushing, put his arms around her too. They hugged each other for what seemed like forever but then Abby pulled away.

"……You ok?" Nigel asked.

"How can I be ok…..if….I'm hugging someone….who hates me?" Abby said slowly.

"Who keeps telling you that I hate you?" Nigel asked.

"………………."

Nigel grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Who told you that I don't like you Abby? Who! Because I cant help you if you don't tell me who it is! Please Abby! We're worried sick about you!" Nigel said.

"………………"

"Abby…….please…….please tell me who told you this!" Nigel said. "I want to help you, and so does the others, but we can't help you if you don't tell us the problem." Nigel added.

"………No………."

"What?"

"No Nigel….I can't tell you who they are…..I just cant…….."

"…..Abby…..you know we care about you….right?"

"You don't care about me……"

"What? Of course I do! Everyone does! Your family cares about you and your friends care about you-

"THAT'S A LIE!" Abby yelled.

"What?"

"What you just said was a lie!" Abby shouted between tears. "You don't care about me! No one does! You, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki wish I disappear!"

"Abby who told you this!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, who ever told you this information is not true!" Nigel yelled.

"H-How do…..yyou know!" Abby said.

"Because we're your friends Abby!" Nigel yelled. "We've been friends ever since……we were little kids…..don't you remember Abby?"

There was a long silence and during that long silence Abby was remembering all the things they did together.

At the park

Wally was sitting on the green grass watching the sun.

"_Darn it! Why can't I tell Kuki I love her? I'm such a baby. I mean, why can't a tuff guy like me, tell a girl he loves her? That's just dumb!"_

Someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi Wally." Kuki said.

"Huh?"

Kuki giggled and said:

"Hi Wally." Kuki said again. She sat down next to him.

"Oh, Hey, Kuki," Said Wally. "What's up?"

"Nothing really…..i just wanted to go to the park hoping to see you here…" Kuki said smiling.

"You….came to the park……hoping you will see me here?" Wally asked.

Kuki giggled and said:

"Course silly! Who do you think I see? King Sandy?" Kuki asked.

"King Sandy?" Wally asked.

"Yea don't you remember him?" Kuki asked as she layed herself down.

"Um…..wasn't he that guy that kidnapped you?" Wally asked.

"Yea..."

"And…….he wanted you to be his wife?" Wally asked.

"…..Yes….."

"And I was jealous because of that……uh-oh…" Wally blushed.

Kuki giggled again and said:

"Yes, Wally, that is the guy……" Kuki said.

Wally laughed nervously.

"He-he….yea……King Sandy….."

"_Ok Wally….you can do this…….just tell her you love her! Yea! That's right! You can do this Wally! Remember be cool and don't freak out!" _

"Kuki…..I have something…..to tell you……" Wally said nervously.

"What is it Wally?"

"I um…..well….I"

"Yes?"

"I……I……….I um….."

…………………**To be continued……………..**

**End of chapter**

I know, I know, I know stupid title…but I was in a hurry…….anyway….please r/r! The sooner I get reviews the faster chapter five will come up! Thanks! Bye!


	5. Tears and Wally's confession part two

Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! Here is chapter five! Enjoy!

Chapter five Tears and Wally's confession part 2

"What do you have to tell me Wally?" Asked Kuki.

"Well…..you know…we've been friends for…..along time…..and……" Wally began.

"Yes?"

"I….I…I think I…..no……scratch that…….I lov-

Wally's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom……..nothing…..I'm just at the park talking with Kuki…….awww mom do I have to? Fine, see you. Love you too….bye."

"What happened?" Asked Kuki.

"It was my mom…..she wants me to come home so I can help her with dinner…" Wally said.

"O.K. See you later Wally……" Kuki said.

"Um…..I will see you tomorrow?"

Kuki smiled and said:

"Sure!"

"Great! See you bye!" Wally said. Before he left Wally kissed her in the cheek.

"Bye!" He yelled as he ran home.

Kuki touched her cheek and smiled.

School

"Yes Nigel I remember everything we did together….but-

"But what Abby?"

"……I don't know……I'm so confused……"

"Why are you so confused?"

"…….Because they told me that you guys don't want to be my friends…..and that you hated me……but you told me that you guys are my friends……I don't know who to believe….."

"Abby-

"I need to go home and think…." Abby said.

Nigel was about to reply when Abby interrupted him.

"Please Nigel…..I just need to be by myself….." Abby said.

"O.K"

Without saying goodbye Abby left the school leaving Nigel all by himself.

**End of chapter**

Yes I know….this chapter was really short…..but again….I was in a rush…..um anyway….can you guys give me ideas? Because I'm sorrta running out of ideas here for the next chapter. Please give me some ideas and I will try to put them all in the next chapter and the next. Please! I really need your help! Oh yeah and is this story boring...if it is…..um…..anyway…please r/r! Thanks!


End file.
